


The End After The End

by daisuwuke



Category: Sweet Home (Manhwa)
Genre: Comfort, Coping, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Hopeful Ending, How Do I Tag, Hugs, Hyun Cha is in internal happiness!!, Post-Apocalypse, Post-Time Skip, SWEET HOME IS A GREAT TITLE FOR A SONG GRRGRREEGRRE, Sad and Sweet, Sad with a Happy Ending, Spoilers, VERY BIG SPOILER AS THIS IS ALL SET AFTER THE END :)!!, everyone in this series needs a fucking hug holy shit, hyun i hate u for making me sob multiple times, i basically hc this whole thing just cause of how hyun acts in the very last panel, i'm carry this whole writing fandom rn wtf, just comfort cause i just finished the comic and i need healing :), not really hyun x jisu cause they dont hook up but in theory!!! :)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-16 17:16:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28585587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daisuwuke/pseuds/daisuwuke
Summary: *SPOILERS FOR THE END OF SWEET HOME (MANHWA) !!Jisu didn’t care if Hyun's hands were dead with movement, cold as brick and clammy like the bottom of the ocean, she would hold them till the end of time if it meant to spend time with him. With the person who’s saved her more times than she can count.
Relationships: Hyun Cha/Jisu Yoon (Sweet Home (Manhwa))
Comments: 20
Kudos: 19





	The End After The End

**Author's Note:**

> hi! this is very different from my original content of anime and gay ships but i couldn't not vent and turn all of that into a story after the real story had ended cause i want my extra happy ending :')  
> i haven't seen the movie(?) or any other content from the franchise, just the comic so this is where it's set. i've said spoiler warning more than enough and if u havent read the comic (it's on webtoon), i highly recommend it but only if you can handle strong language, lots of gore/death and scary/disturbing themes!!! it left my heart in pieces so now i have attachment issues  
> this is a big jumbled mess of all my thoughts that i wrote in two days so i'm not really hoping this will blow up or anything, i just have no one to rant to about this series even tho it's fucking awesome🙄  
> anyways, thanks for reading if u did !!

Jisu and Hyun collided in the middle of the snow fall. Her face being pushed against his cold, _cold_ shoulder with barely even a tap being pressed against her waist. While Hyun could muster up to let his tears fall, his face was packed and his eyes were very much dead. He couldn’t comprehend enough to hug the poor girl back. His behavior was distant like his inner soul was truly _happy_ yet Jisu couldn’t care less, as long as Hyun was here in theory: she was happy as well.

Breaking their bodies away from the warmth they created from their hug, the rest had caught up to them. Jisu couldn’t find anything to say. She’d been trying to fill this whole in her chest for so long but she knew he would always find his way back. “I’m .. just glad you’re here, Hyun.” she admitted quietly. Though Hyun didn’t respond, she felt like he didn’t need to. He watched her with these warm eyes wrapped in grey that made her feel like Hyun was actually here. Reaching for his hand, her nerves finally pricked how cold he was. Just like a block of ice in salvaged clothes, “Jesus, you’re freezing. You walked all the way here like an idiot ..” she muttered, confidently turning to the others, “He’s kinda frozen up right now so I wanna get him to the tent as soon as possible.”

Respectively, everyone agreed just when they saw his far away expression. Moving through the small crowd back to the entrance, Jisu kept Hyun’s hand within her grasp as to keep warming it up. The two older- yet still way little- kids had stepped up towards Hyun with excitement.

“Hyun! You’re back! We knew you would be.” The older girl smiled, grabbing the boy’s attention just from the noise. Though blank eyes stared back at them, they didn’t seem to care. “You’re okay, right?” 

Hyun has moved his head a little either in confusion or in general to study the little kids. The girl and boy below him looked eerily familiar yet nothing clicked in his mind. Yet he could understand a little so he merely nods his head slowly with another little smile forming. The kids’ eyes light up and a bigger grin than Jisu had ever seen. She was also blown away with how Hyun understood little by little. Wouldn’t that mess with him in his perfect little place? Or .. is this who Hyun really is now?

Desperate to get back to their regular task, she waves the kids away to get back to playing before dragging him back to the tent and helping him sit up on the bed while she gathers unused blankets and the junky heater they found only a few days ago from ransacking more apartments. She handed him some leftover clothes no one was using for him to put on, “Sorry, it’s not a lot. You came kinda early.” she joked, unrolling the blanket before covering him with it leisurely. The cord for the heater didn’t come very far so she just turned it on and kept it by Hyun’s legs. “That better?” she hummed. Her body slumped down right next to his, still keeping her eyes on him. It was short and slow but she caught the tiny nod like he had given the kids earlier. She chuckles breathily in disbelief, “I can’t believe you can understand me, what was I scared of this whole time?”

Though he didn’t respond, he looked towards Jisu like he wanted to hear everything she said. They had been apart for a few months now so even being in the same room since then would be rightfully weird. Especially when your partner in crime was suddenly a being with no true thoughts or mind. To break the silence of her awful, scared thoughts, she pushed on, “ ..Hyuk is really gone though, huh? He was a piece of shit but I know his sister still misses him.” she pushes her lips together while thinking. Hyuk ran into his monster transformation so recklessly so there’s no way he made a deal like Hyun had with his consciousness for so long. 

Like the light of day, a dry, cracked voice mumbled out, “ .. H - yuk ..?” The pronunciation was very slowed like the being was having trouble saying such a name ever again. Jisu swore it was forbidden for Hyun to say anything ever again but here he was, damp and cold, hunched over himself trying very desperately to look Jisu straight in her face as to study her. She didn’t even know what to say. Just stuttering over her words just to wonder does she bring someone in here to show them? But it comes clear that she wants to sit here with Hyun all by themselves even if he’s fake, even if he’s just a hallucination and she really _was_ becoming a monster. She didn’t care if his hands were dead with movement, cold as brick and clammy like the bottom of the ocean, she would hold them till the end of time if it meant to spend time with him. With the person who’s saved her more times than she can count. 

“ Y- yes, _Hyuk._ He was the smartass kid who died saving us from .. from you. “ She hated to admit it but if there was a chance to bring Hyun back even a little as safely as possible, she would try. 

Blinking a few times in uneven strokes, he turned his head back to the heater sitting alone on the ground, “Hy - un never ... liked him.” The being in Hyun’s body muttered, suddenly but slowly all over again trying to tighten the blankets around himself. Jisu’s eyebrows raised in surprise, _either this guy was lying for Hyun or .. it’s how he’s always felt._

“I mean, I guess he did kill you but no hard feelings, right? You’re less dangerous this way anyways.” she shrugged though the Hyun-like being didn’t give any certain reaction, just kept nudging the heater till Jisu looked, “Oh, sorry- is it too hot?” she continued to get up before Hyun quickly shook his head,

“Hy - un says he .. he likes it.” 

Jisu’s expression softens. It was like Hyun was really trying to reach through the surface of such a pale, grey face. Maybe he felt the warmness in his internal happiness like a nice ray of sunshine alright after he’d got done playing in a snowball fight. “Does he? Alright .. I’ll just turn it down so it doesn’t overheat though.” she assures, playing with the knobs on the top till it’s at a better temperature. She was surprised and overall relieved Hyun let her mess with it. She doesn’t think she could handle a whole Hyun-monster fight that would possibly set their whole camp in flames. After she made her promise and basically broke it, she doesn’t think she could really kill him. “Your voice is pretty rough though. Do you want water or .. - can you even drink that?” The being scrunched his nose in some sort of confusion. Maybe he had forgotten about the whole plane of existence when being birthed again almost. “I’d rather not risk it but-” Jisu felt herself being cut off when she landed her eyes on her guitar right next to the bed. “Oh god, I almost forgot.” she mumbled, sitting right back down just to take the guitar into his arms and sing it around her body. “I wrote the song you told me about. You know, “Sweet Home” is a pretty name, Hyun.” she smiled sympathetically. The being beside her just stared at her once again with confusion and yet warmth. He’s yet to find out what this magical instrument does. She was confident enough to play through the whole thing in one go before she stopped herself, “You’re still sensitive to sound, aren’t you?” she questioned.

Hyun blinked quickly, processing her question. He waits a few seconds as if to translate his message from the real, _happy_ Hyun, “Hy - un d - doesn’t really like .. loud sounds. It .. it hurts too much, his- ears.” The being’s shaky hand came up to gesture to his ears as if Jisu wouldn’t understand. Even as a monster or not, it made sense. Hyun was always exposed to loud noises fucking with his mind and eardrums with those headphones and in general when he got in trouble with monsters. Jisu nodded back, picking up her pick once again before deciding, 

“I’ll play it real soft, I promise. Stop me if it hurts.” The Hyun-like being seemed to understand that much so he nodded slowly and let Jisu do her thing. She played the strings with gentle strokes on the pick. It was like a personal concert for her and Hyun only and she thinks that’s all she’s ever wanted. The song speaks to her, she feels like she could learn all of it in only an hour and she swear she did. 

Playing with confidence, she glanced at Hyun who only flinched softly a few times when the strings were plucked too loud yet he looked totally entranced. Totally blown at how Jisu was still the same person he knew deep down inside; talented, strong and oh-so beautiful. She decided to cut it down just for Hyun’s sake considering she could play chords for this song all night. Strumming her last line, she feels the first true smile she’s had in a while grow upon her face and it only got better once she saw Hyun’s face.

He was still sickly pale as ever yet he was smiling and happily so. There was no venom or hunger behind it, he truly looked like he loved it, “Hy - un s .. said he likes it ..” he says dryly. Though his reaction was everything she wanted and more, Jisu really was wishing for a miracle. 

“ .. I kinda hoped that would bring you back or something. I hoped this would be a big trick being played on me and once you cracked, you would come back but you’re still .. “ Regretfully, she met the beings’ eyes and yes, even though there was some bit of sunshine left in those dead eyes, _it wasn’t Hyun._ “.. not here.” her throat felt like it was gonna welt up and explode her from the inside out. It constricted on her like a snake and nothing could save her from the evident crashing down into reality. No matter how much she wanted to act like he was really here, acting like an idiot and being super, _super_ awkward, it was too silent to try and sway herself. She kept her head down on her guitar as if to keep herself from scaring Hyun into either panic or anger. Yet, it was just silent which must’ve been a good sign she was great at hiding it. Yet in the midst of her crash, she gasped wearily at the arms wrapping around her middle just to be pulled into an embrace by Hyun. It wasn’t something she was expecting but it’s something she needed for sure. She could convince herself it really was him too. He was warmer now due to the blankets and heater so it made it even more comfortable. She sighed in his arms; she wouldn’t even begin to understand how Hyun could be comprehensive enough to be able to hug another being. 

“ .. Hy - un likes hu - hugging Jiu - su .. he says he likes h - her.” Hyun mumbled atop Jisu’s head, a conscious smile forming. Jisu felt her heart stop. She wouldn’t try to wave away the tears away- they drip down her cheeks in streams as she wearily announces,

“Tell him .. I like Hyun too ..” 

Without saying anything else, Jisu knew the Hyun-being understood especially with how they reacted so positively to their hands interlocking slowly with each other. They rest over the guitar in Jisu’s lap and finally, 

She feels like she can believe in something.

-

[SWEET HOME (Song)](https://open.spotify.com/track/5h4CKCV77sRjfdGZjZHoYs?si=8ETTcKSmRqyhISkPy2sURA) Link to both the original and instrumental song I referenced in here!! It's very pretty and i feel so sad jus tlistening to it and thinking about the last few chapters :(((

[Hyun Cha Playlist](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/4cnrbkp6G1HsLZzCiSRna9?si=L1HNjVOjSmu3bMavELN7-A) Link to my personal playlist for hyun cause picking out dramatic music is so fun:) it's not 100% accurate so u could kinda tailor it to just all of the characters being in an apocalypse setting - it's been on repeat for three days cause i am in love with him thanks :')) 

**Author's Note:**

> 1/15/21 - hello !! just a quick rant from literally 5 days after i posted this but holy fucking shit i don't think i've ever expressed just how much bastille and their songs fit sweet home/hyun cha it's fucking crazy 😭😭 just listen to the whole album "all this bad blood/bad blood" or check out my playlist ;) and the kind of aesthetic/vibe bastille has in their songs is exactly the kinda shit i would put in for the movie but oh well 


End file.
